In My Head
by SierraLaufeyson
Summary: I was at the club one night when the attention of a beautiful stranger caught my eye, it was going down the path of something I would definitely regret in the morning but I didn't care. His name sounded familiar, Loki, where had I heard that before? It dawned on me that he was the God of Mischief after an amazing night with him.


It was seemingly turning out to be just like any other night at the club. Have a couple of drinks and dance the night away with strangers, hoping to be noticed. But tonight it would end differently; someone would notice me, and for that fact it wouldn't be because I was drunk and appeared easy. In fact I was only two drinks in; just starting to feel a little loose.

I seemed to dance for hours, in actuality it was just one hour, with this one guy. Definitely the jock type, probably dumb as a rock but easy on the eyes. When we started to talk, it confirmed my hypothesis of his level of intelligence. So I just sat at the table, alone. The music pounding in my head. Let's not get shit-faced I told myself over and over, but alcohol was looking like a really good friend after being ditched by Mr. Hot Stupid Jerk.

My night changed when he came up to me, this intriguing man. Tall, easily over six foot, slender, ebony haired man. He extended his hand and politely asked: "Does the Lady care to dance?" Chivalry was most certainly not something that was commonplace in a night club, but it added to his appeal. And was that a British accent I was detecting?

I took his hand and let this mysterious man lead the both of us to the center of the dance floor. The crowd of people forcing us closer together. The beat of the song carried us; dancing much like the other intoxicated idiots. A change in song offered a slower tune to dance to, a more consensual style of dancing than grinding on strangers. I looked up into his eyes as he pulled me closer. Eyes, where do I begin? They were the most beautiful shade of emerald green, otherworldly to be honest. His eyes were complimented by porcelain skin and chiseled cheekbones, not to mention how appealing his lips were.

Oh right, dancing. He had somehow moved both of my hands to rest on his shoulders and his placed on my hips. Exactly how long had I been staring at those eyes of his? With a silky voice that purred the syllables of each word he annunciated came the question, "Does Milady have a name? And if she does will she grant me the honor of knowing it?" Who the hell even talked like that anymore, what was this Shakespeare in the club? Snap out of it I told myself.

"Sierra, my name is Sierra. And you are?"

"Oh Lady Sierra, I do hope you forgive my lack of introduction. I am Loki."

Loki. Loki. Where have I heard that name before?

"If I am not intruding may I ask what a lady such as you is doing in an establishment like this?"

It was if the horde of people surrounding us had disappeared, leaving just Loki and I on the floor, slowly swaying back in forth.

"I might ask yourself the same thing, you're not the type of guy that's usually here. It's actually quite the pleasant surprise."

I had to look up at him due to our height difference but it only made the view much more enjoyable when he smiled. A smile that made my heart skips a few beats and created the butterflies that flew around in my stomach. When was the last time I felt like this?

More songs played across the speakers and as the night progressed the liquored up crowd grew almost unbearable as they returned to the floor. To think that I am usually one of them too was quite unnerving. Loki moved his head down, lips grazing my earlobe as he spoke words that were very welcoming compared to staying in this place.

"Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go."

He must have sensed the smile tugging at the corner of my lips, because he laughed and pulled me even closer if that was possible. This complete stranger had quite a way with words and it had a catastrophic affect on my virgin body, but everything felt so right. "Fire Burning" had just finished blaring over the multiple speakers. Allowing us to have a few seconds to speak.

"Loki?"

"Yes, Sierra?"

"What is that word you're talking about?"

Maybe that was the magic word? Just asking? I was ready to leave; I was ready to leave with Loki. His hand was a lot larger than mine and his skin icy to the touch when he lead me to the exit of the club; grabbing his jacket on the way out.

The night air offered a refreshing coolness in comparison to the stuffy atmosphere of the club. Instantly I found myself gazing up at the stars as we walked the distance to Loki's place.

"They're beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes, she is."

I immediately felt a blush creeping up into my cheeks, because while I was star gazing Loki looked at me in awe. I never really considered myself that special, just average. Short, not necessarily thin and dull grey eyes. A leather clad arm wrapped around my waist as we made our way down the sidewalk. Two blocks later we came to the building that held his apartment, a prestigious building, definitely too costly for my budget. "So which one's yours?" I asked rather sheepishly. He pointed to the top floor. "I do hope you could join me for a glass of wine. Your company is rather enjoyable." Smiling at his generous offer I simply replied: "That would be lovely."

Moments later we entered his apartment, or rather penthouse; it was minimally yet sophisticated but elegantly manly. "Welcome to my humble abode Milady, please make yourself comfortable." Leaving my heels beside the door; I familiarized myself with the sofa in front of the dimly lit fireplace. When Loki returned he was barefooted and just had a black tank top emphasizing the lean muscular appendages he called arms. In one hand was a bottle of wine and in other long slender fingers curved around two wine glasses. Gingerly he placed the bottle and glasses down on the coffee table and sat next to me. Within seconds he had a glass of wine poured and ready to be consumed.

"You've got a nice place. And exquisite taste in decor and wine." I raised the glass to meet my lips taking a sip of the crimson red fluid.

"Thank you. It is always nice to see someone who appreciates art and a nice wine." His tantalizing lips formed a smirk as he raised the glass to meet his own lips. Breaking the encroaching silence I suggested that we play 20 Questions. Saying that it would be a "fun way to get to know each other."

"So, Loki; what do you do?"

"I broker deals for well known people, and in spare time I avidly enjoy visiting museums."

I simply nodded my head waiting to hear the question he had posed for me. "I wish to know the same thing about you?"

"Well I was picked up by an intelligence organization at a young age and trained in martial arts and such, luckily I've never been sent on a mission but do most of my work on computers."

"Interesting, I would have never guessed that."

"What about your family?"

I could see that it was a topic he didn't want to talk about by the way his body tensed upon mentioning 'family.' "You don't have to answer Loki, you can just say pass." I gently laid my hand on top of his in a comforting manner running my thumb across his knuckles. "I was adopted as an infant but did not find out of my true parentage until I was a young man, my father favored my brother and things went to Hel from there, I just wanted to escape and so I did. It's worked out well so far." The tone in his voice hinted at a pained past and inside was just a boy who wanted to be loved. But I could relate.

"I never knew my parents; Coulson is the closest thing I've ever had to a father. And when I said I was picked up at a young age I was seven; already had a record and lived on the streets. SHIElD came into my life it changed for the better, though I don't remember much other than my career." My head hung low, this was also a touchy subject for me. A tear escaped my eye and began to trickle down my cheek. "Such pain and tragedy is hidden behind," his hand lifted my chin to meet his gaze while wiping away the stray tear, "a beautiful face."

My cheeks became heated as a blush swept over them, but the distance between Loki and my lips grew less and less. At first his lips just grazed over mine, as if he were going to shy away, but this man had a profound effect on me; I wanted him in ways that I never imagined. Right when he was pulling away I placed my hands on the sides of his face and pulled him back to meet my lips, loving the feel of him against me. Before I knew it he pulled my body to straddle his lap and almost instinctively I tangled my fingers into his raven hair. Our breath was hitching as the kisses grew more frequent. By now my hands had slipped down to rest on his chest and his on my hips, while his mouth moved down my neck and to the collarbone that was exposed by my choice in wardrobe for the evening. What was I doing? Whatever it was felt right, that's for damn sure. His hands traced up my back to the zipper of the dress I wore, and he assaulted my lips once more in the most wonderful way, this time earning a moan. I willed him on, showing no objection, as I tugged his tank top over his head to reveal a slender torso adorned with the perfect amount of muscle. Once more he found the zipper of my dress, unzipping it to reveal my back to his touch.

Trying to pull my dress off was rather difficult with the position we were in, but with a little help it was carelessly tossed to the side leaving me in a strapless bra and lacy bikini. I could've sworn Loki gave a growl under his breath as he took in my nearly exposed form still straddling his legs. Seconds later the bra I had on joined the growling pile of clothing heaped up on the floor. Placing kisses and light nibbles around one of my breast while his finger teased my nipple of the other. I arched into his touch, especially when he took a hardened nub into his mouth and began sucking the sensitive skin. "Oh Loki." was practically the only thing I could say at the moment. He began to rise from the sofa and I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he presumably carried me to the bedroom.

The large bed welcomed us as he lowered me to the bed, remaining on top of me. The growing erection in his pants was becoming more evident and that's when reality hit me, I was about to give up my virginity. I must have tensed or gave off a sense of nervousness because Loki whispered in my ear reassuring words.

"Do not fret; I will be your teacher. I will show you the ropes and a side of love that you have never known."

I relaxed with his caressing touch, and a dexterous finger hooked onto my panties and began to drag them down, and eventually off unto the floor. "Just relax, love, and enjoy what only I can provide." What followed was nothing short of pure ecstasy. A finger traced up my now slick folds and his tongue flicked my clit, Loki inserted one finger while his mouth never left my throbbing clit. When a second finger was added I could feel a dizzying spell wash over me as my internal walls clamped around his fingers. He let out a raspy chuckle, amazed by the effect he was having on me.

"I hope you don't think I will be done with you so quickly."

Open mouth, wet, sloppy kisses trailed back up my torso in between the valley of my breasts, until he finally captured my mouth again; effectively claiming it as his own in the moment. Subconsciously my own hands slid down and began to fiddle with the belt of his trousers, almost with a sense of urgency; puddling around his knees as they slid down; letting his hardened length spring free. Let's just say it was proportionate to his height then some. Taking my hands he pushed me back into a heap of pillows pinning my arms down to the bed, all the while our kiss never broke until I let out a moan feeling him pressed against my core.

"Darling; just ask and you needn't want any longer."

"Loki, please; I need you. Take me tonight, my first."

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as slowly began to push into my cunt, there was discomfort at first, even borderline pain, and he made sure to be gentle, progressing at a pace for my walls to accommodate the sheer size of him. Eventually his hips bumped my inner thighs, his cock fully sheathed in my hot sex. He rolled his hips further, earning a soft whimper like moan. Loki started a pace, a maddening slow pace. He pumped himself in and out of the heat between my legs, slowly gaining more momentum while his fingers dug into my backside. I was reduced to a moaning pile of hormones; finally I found my voice between the moans escaping my lips and pleaded with him to go faster, a notion to which he happily obliged.

With his thrusts faster my arms stretched down his back, the sinewy muscles in his back contracting under the palms of my hands with each thrust. "I must say, you look positively beautiful, hair splayed across the sheets, writhing under my touch; such a glorious sight." Head thrown back into a pillow, my neck was exposed to be nibbled and kisses by Loki who never let up the pace, in fact my hips had joined him in a rhythm of building ecstasy. My back arched allowing one of his arms to snake under my body, bringing myself up to him, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck and our moist foreheads pressed against each other. His green eyes clearly glazed over with lust. The pace continued over minutes that seemed to last for hours. Now he was being more vocal, giving sound to small grunts and repeating my name in ecstasy.

The nature of his thrusts became hungrier, animalistic even. The sensation overwhelmed my senses and this time my walls clenched around his member, toes curling and my small fingers digging into the pale flesh of his shoulders. It was as if my vision became blurred and his name was the only this I could cry out for the heavens to hear; so that's what an orgasm feels like. Amazing. The tightness of my internal walls pushed Loki over the edge, as he bit down on my neck pulse; a warm fluid filling me as he rode out the final waves of my orgasm. For a something I had predicted to be a one night stand i never expected to feel this connected to the other participant, but Loki was intriguing and the passion between us was mutual. Our breathing was heavy and very unstable as two sated bodies collapsed back onto the silk sheets. When I looked over to him, his chest rising and falling, lips slightly parted; I smiled realizing that I had just had the most amazing sex with the God of Mischief.

"Only a god could have done that."

I said with a playful wink. That mischievous spark appeared in his eyes as he rolled on top of me, hands beside my head propping his weight up. Without second thought I pulled him down to meet my lips with a passionate kiss that hungered for more. More of him. Breaking the seal between our lips a smirk stretched across his thin pink lips. "Ready for Round two?"


End file.
